1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child safety seat and, more particularly, to a child safety seat capable of adjusting an angle of a seat body and supporting the seat body securely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parents regularly rely on a baby carriage to help with the care of their child. However, when parents take their child outside with a long-distance travel, they may drive a vehicle. So far the safety facilities installed on the vehicle, such as safety belt, air bag, and so on, are not suitable for a child and may even cause injury on the child. To ensure safety for a child seated in a vehicle, the child nursery goods manufacturer has developed a child safety seat, which can be used to seat a child or infant and installed on a vehicle seat directly. The child safety seat is disposed on the vehicle seat for seating a child and has safety facilities for protecting the child from a traffic accident.
In prior art, a child safety seat comprises a seat body and a base generally. The seat body comprises a seat portion and a backrest portion. The backrest portion is disposed at a rear side of the seat portion and cooperates with the seat portion to form a seat region for seating a child or infant. The base is disposed at a bottom of the seat portion and used to support the child safety seat on a vehicle seat. Since the seat portion of the conventional child safety seat is connected to the base fixedly and the backrest portion is disposed at the rear side of the seat portion, a user cannot adjust a recline angle between the seat body and the base according to his/her demand such that the backrest portion of the seat body is always straight relative to the base. Even though there are some safety seats capable of adjusting recline angle, their structures are complicated. When a child or infant holds himself/herself upright in the child safety seat for a long time, he/she will feel uncomfortable. Therefore, since the conventional child safety seat may make the child or infant feel uncomfortable, it cannot be used well.
Furthermore, there are some child safety seats capable of adjusting recline angle in the market. These seats use a pivot axle to pivotally connect the seat body and the base and use an adjusting mechanism to adjust the recline angle. Since the seat body is almost supported by the pivot axle, the structure is not strong and secure while the seat is used for a long time such that it may cause injury on the child seated therein.
According to the aforesaid problems, it is necessary to develop a child safety seat capable of adjusting an angle of a seat body and supporting the seat body securely.